Queen of Wands
by TigerEyes32
Summary: A surprise has come Harry's way...he has a half sister. Can he get used to a new sibling? Harry struggles with an episode of family history that leaves him confused. And his sister has a terrible secret...a secret that involves a certain Weasley...R&R pls
1. Half Sibling

"Hey, news for Harry!" yelled Lee Jordan across the room from where George and Fred were feeding first years fainting fancies. Lee casually stepped over the various bodies and walked over to Harry who was wrestling with his homework on his favorite armchair.

Fred was right.

Fifth year was exhausting.

He had foot long essays from each of his teachers and the hand that had the letters perpetually imprinted on it ached when he wrote with it.

Damn Umbridge... The woman was a demon!

And the worst thing was that neither Ron nor Hermione were there to help him with either his essays or his pain...

"Harry, McGonagall wants to see you."

"Huh?"

"In Dumbledore's office. Sounds urgent."

Harry left his books on the floor and made a casual walk to get away. As soon as he was out the door (With the fat lady singing drunkenly behind him, mind you...) he made a run for the gargoyles guarding the office on the ground floor.

Maybe Dumbledore would explain why he had been avoiding him all summer. Maybe he would answer his questions now. Ron and Hermione were on their way up from the library and they exchanged glances as they saw Harry in such a rush.

"Harry, are you quite alright?" yelled Ron from below. Hermione shushed Ron and said none too softly "Why are you running?"

"Uh...Dumbledore wants to see me. Lee says its urgent!"

Harry said without stopping.

He really didn't know how urgent...

"Harry, I want you to listen to what I say with a clear head."

Dumbledore spoke very quietly, so quietly that even the silence in the office seemed deafening. The crackle of the fireplace seemed to have been louder than Harry had ever heard before.

Professor McGonagall sat in the corner sofa, her expression blank.

Harry was slightly apprehensive of the whole scenario. What on earth was going on?

"Yes sir. I will."

Dumbledore took a deep breath before speaking again. His eyes traveled to the clock right behind Harry's head.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Harry. Because I thought she...she was dead...But she isn't and that puts matters into perspective for us."

She? She who? What is Dumbledore on about? wondered Harry. Dumbledore gave him a small, almost invisible smile. He looked over his half moon glasses at Harry.

"Your sister Harry...your half sister."

Harry was motionless for a moment. He had family...he had a sister...A half sister???

"She's exactly your age Harry. Born a few months apart."

Suddenly he felt rage sweep through him... "If she was born a few months apart that means..."

"One of your parents had an affair? Oh, no...not at all. In fact this was before they were married." Dumbledore looked over at his fireplace and standing up sighed...His wand point gleamed as he removed a thought from his head and put it in his pensive.

"James...your father...was a wonderful man...and a brilliant auror, mark you...and he had a fellow auror...those two were...quite a team...And once...just once...he made a mistake in a weak moment. A few months later, James married Lily... The mistake was never mentioned nor talked about. Ever. Not until she was born...and you were born."

Harry calmed down considerably...

"That night...the night Voldemort came to kill you...He killed her mother as well... She had come there to give your father the first glance at his own daughter...He died without knowing that he had another child..."

"We sent her away to another country...Where her relatives lived...and she has been learning magic in another school. I must say...her life hasn't been much different from yours really...I just hope...you will accept her as she has already accepted you."

"The night we left you at the Dursleys, we left her half way across the world...in India...where her mother was from. She lives with her grandparents and has attended a school called _Gurukul._ Tough institution, that... she's more advanced than any of our students here... She'll settle down..."

Dumbledore looked aged far beyond his years with this speech. He nodded at McGonagall who brought in someone wearing a hood and a cape.

He smiled at the tall figure of a girl in black...she was slightly shorter than Harry who stood at six feet now...but at five feet ten inches she was very tall for her gender.

"You can look at him now, Nikita..."

The girl called Nikita removed her cape and Harry stared and then rubbed his eyes...

Raven hair up till her slender mid back, tan skin, pale pretty pink lips, long eyelashes and high cheekbones...The girl looked like something off the cover of a magazine.

But Harry saw none of that...

What he saw was what he saw.

His father's deep brown eyes staring back at him with a mischievous gleam.


	2. Introductions

"You look just like father." came a soft, gentle voice from behind him.

"Yeah...I get that a lot..." murmured Harry as he slowed down a little so that they could walk side by side. Somehow hearing someone else call his dad 'father' felt rather...strange, but warm as well. "They also say I have my mother's eyes."

Nikita smiled... "I wouldn't know about that...the only picture I have is one of my parents standing together."

It stung. It really did. The fact that his father had made a mistake made Harry bring him down from his pedestal.

Harry shrugged it off and looked at her again. Now he could see the resemblance to James properly. She had the same raven colored hair which she had somehow managed to straighten and the same eyes. Her smile seemed a lot like James's as well.

Even from a distance, he knew everyone would be able to make out they were siblings.

They were heading towards the Gryffindor Common room. The sorting Hat had been placed on her head less than a few moments ago and it hadn't even touched a hair on her head as it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Nikita laughed as a knight brandished a sword at Harry from an old thirteenth century painting. Harry attempted a grin but failed and it looked like a grimace. There were just too many feelings and emotions going through his head to even attempt a smile, forget a grin.

"What?" she asked as he saw her looking at her.

"You have dad's eyes..."

"I know."

She didn't have a British accent. But nor was it Indian. Instead, her voice was clear and he understood each of her words perfectly.

Harry stopped for a moment right before they reached the Gryffindor common room. He took a close look at her and then looked down at his feet. Her expression was that of a sense of peace felt after...a lifetime...

"Don't you miss them?" he asked her softly almost awkwardly. It embarrassed him, this question, because he never talked about his parents to anyone. But something about her just made him feel that this person... this girl who he didn't know but had to accept as sister... was the right one to talk to.

"I do. More than you'll ever know. But... as horrible as this sounds... perhaps it was meant to be."

Harry looked up sharply at her, a sudden surge of temper rushing into him "You mean you actually _believe_ that they were _meant_ to die?"

She shook her head slowly "No. You see, if they had lived, we would have probably disliked each other, even hated each other. They would be forever condemned by society because of one mistake."

Harry felt his anger surge out of him. But something she had said made him look at her He looked her in the eyes again.

"And by that mistake you mean the night?"

She shook her head a sad shadow crossing her face.

"By that mistake, I mean me."

"Harry what happened in Dumbledore's-" began Ron but stopped as soon as he saw the girl next to Harry. And it wasn't just him who stopped, suddenly the entire common room was quiet and still.

Hermione for once, dropped her homework on the desk, Fred and George stared at the girl open mouthed, Neville accidentally changed his homework into paper planes, Lee nearly dropped the bottle of Ink he was carrying, Dean was hit on the head with the textbook Seamus was throwing at him.

And that was just a few of the reactions.

Lavender and Parvati almost instantly started whispering about her.

Most of the boys just stared at her in awe which lead to most of the girls joining into the whispering.

"Who-who're..." began Ron but she interrupted him.

"I'm Harry's sister. Nikita Gill, pleasure to meet you all."

A general murmur erupted as a few questions were flung at her.

"When...where were YOU all this time?"

"I didn't _know _Hogwarts allowed students to join in fifth year!"

"She's a transfer student."

"Nikita Gill? Aren't you a Potter then?"

She looked up at Angelina Johnson who self consciously swept her braids back.

"Gill was what my relatives back in India called me. It was my mother's last name. I am his half sister, a few months older but his sister none the less."

There was an accepted stunned silence. Suddenly someone spoke up.

"You mean Tarini Gill? The Indian Auror? She was fantastic! You're her daughter?"

She beamed with pride "That's right."

"Hey wasn't there some story in about this? In the _Prophet_?"

Harry, who had been calmly watching the commotion now said "Listen, I think Nikita's tired...she probably wants to sleep."

"And no." warned Harry "I am NOT talking about what happened to ANYONE!"

Nikita stretched and yawned just as Dobby appeared with a glorious looking sleek hawk perched on his heavily clothed shoulder. The hawk majestically swooped his wings and landed on her arm just as Dobby bowed low to Harry.

"Dobby hear Harry Potter has had great surprise, sir. Dobby brings his sister's owl."

Nikita grinned and mouthed 'owl?' to Harry. Harry finally laughed and said "Uh, Dobby, that's a hawk. It's different from an owl..."

"And not allowed on school premises." muttered Hermione to Ron who was still staring at the girl. She heard her.

"Special permission. And for special uses." she said winking at Harry.

Dobby had left as quickly as he had come, leaving the loud, noisy common room. Nikita lifted her hand and a set of bags appeared.

They lifted themselves up as she waved her hand in a single sweeping motion and waited for her instructions.

"_Placierio_" she muttered.

The bags flew across the room and into the girls dorm.

Now it was Harry's turn to gawk.

She had just done that spell without a wand.

"Tantra" she said gently. "A very powerful Indian form of magic."

The hawk seeing the bags fly up took its chance to fly out from the open window into the night as well.

"Where is the Hawk going? Surely not the owlery." asked Hermione in slight panic.

"God no! Hagrid's taking care of Rudrakshya for me."

As everyone continued to stare at her she rolled her eyes. "Okay, what am I? A TV show?"

Sniggers and laughter echoed through the room at this statement. It wasn't really funny, but the way she said it, it seemed hilarious.

"Anyhow, goodnight all. Goodnight Harry."

Harry stiffened as she pecked his cheek. But then, surprising himself as well, he uttered a few words in her ear that moved her deeply.

"You aren't a mistake. You're my sister."


	3. Secrets, Malfoy and Snape

_"Don't..." she murmured as he traced his fingertips up to her her mouth. He shifted his position on the bed and continued to let his hands do the talking. _

_"Why not?"_

_"It won't work!" she whispered slowly. Every fiber in her body was tingling._

_"The last time I said that, you made sure I couldn't resist you."_

_"But..." she whispered about to start on her half hearted protest again as he pressed his mouth to hers to keep her quiet. His lips tasted hers in such a way that she felt lightheaded beyond belief._

_"When you come Hogwarts to meet your brother, you will be closer to me than ever."_

_He drew her closer and she gasped "And if my brother comes to know of this?"_

_"He'll kill me at most. He likes my family too much to do anything_ too _gruesome."_

_His hands ran through the strands of her hair now. He saw the fear in her eyes._

_"No one will suspect us. And I promise you your brother will love you. He wants a family...a sibling would be a dream come true to him. He's a great guy."_

_She was near tears now "What if he hates me for what our father did?"_

_He wiped her tears away._

_"I know he won't."_

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

She woke up in a cold sweat and clutched her stomach. Quietly she shifted out of her bed and pulled aside the hangings, trying desperately not to wake Hermione, Lavender and Parvati as she reached the bathroom within the common room.

Sinking down on her knees she coughed up the warm crimson blood which had crept up her throat.

Leaning back slowly, she pressed her fingertips to her eyes to relieve some of the pressure.

This was something that happened every single night now. Especially when she dreamed of him. He was so handsome, so sweet and perfect that...that she didn't mind this. This was just a small testament of love she was giving him.

Sweeping her long hair back with trembling hands, she rinsed her mouth and adjusted her long shirt that she wore as a night dress.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Harry had not slept that night. Not at all. And to him, that wasn't surprising in the least. In fact he was surprised he didn't go to the girls dorm, call his new sister out and discuss his father's...problem with her.

She seemed wise.

Well, a lot wiser than he was anyway.

So did that mean she was part of the group of friends he had?

Judging by the looks all the guys were giving her, that went about without speaking...but Harry still couldn't get over the uncanny resemblance she bared to both him and his father...

Top it off with the fact that she was beautiful, which meant that he would be protecting her, even if it meant fending off a guy she herself liked.

For all her intelligence, it was her beauty that led her to have a vulnerable look of an innocent.

Dad...what have you left me to deal with...

He closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them as he heard the bell go.

Yawning deeply, he stretched and pulled out his robes for the day...

He had an uncanny feeling that today was certainly going to be a very long day.

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Harry met Ron and Hermione just as he reached the Gryffindor dining table where they frantically pointed to his usual seat next to them. He grinned and settled down, the sleep in eyes disappearing just as he took a long draught of the coffee in that the kettle had just poured out for him.

"Um...where is Nikita?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance. "I don't really know...she disappeared before we woke up." said Hermione. Harry was positive he heard a hint of worry in her voice.

"Chill out, mate, she'll be here." said Ron, very carefree about the whole deal. Hermione poked him hard.

"Ron, you are honestly so _tactless_! She's new! Can't you see Harry's worried?"

"What? I didn't do a thing! Sirius is so right when he says your like my mum, Hermione, _really_!"

Hermione glared at him and silently fumed, picking away at her food.

Ron continued to chow away at his food so that no one else on the table wanted to eat...even Nearly Headless Nick looked disgusted!

A few moments later, the great doors swung open and a very curvaceous, slender, tall figure walked in. Even in her dull dark robes she was so radiant. Her raven hair flew as she walked to the Gryffindor table and her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief and the sheer gleam of youth.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and her face was purely outlined by her chiseled cheekbones.

It was like being in the common room all over again...

All the attention in the hall was straight on this girl. Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs everyone stared alike. Even the teachers looked up to admire the sheer youth of the girl child as she quietly settled herself at the table.

Well...most of them anyway.

Harry saw Umbridge look up at the girl and a nasty glint came into her eyes as she sneered. Her ugly pink sweater seemed all the more ugly all of a sudden.

A silent pang of pure sibling love overcame Harry as he got out of his chair and said "Hey, where were you? I was getting worried!"

"Calm down, I'm fine. I just...lost my way that's all."

Nikita's smiled faltered and Harry instantly knew she wasn't telling the truth. But until now she hadn't questioned him about anything and he knew how it felt to be imposed on. He didn't ask her anything. He knew she would tell him when the time came.

"Hello..." a voice drawled from behind them. "I haven't seen you before."

Draco Malfoy had sauntered over with Crabbe and Goyle and was deliberately pretending to ignore the anger on Harry's face.

"Yes. I'm new." said Nikita, glacially...Harry could tell she didn't like Malfoy.

Draco took her hand in his own and kissed it "Draco Malfoy, at your service."

"Nikita Gill, Harry's sister, who is hoping you will slip away as quietly as you came."

"Hear, hear!" hooted George Weasley at Malfoy and his goons as they looked at the girl in disdain.

"I don't care if your Potter's sister. For you I'll ignore the fact that he even exists."

"Darling, you think you're sexy. I think you're not. There, that's sorted out. Now go back to your table please?" said Nikita so sweetly that Malfoy stared at her confused, before walking away.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table cracked up.

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Double potions after a full breakfast was perhaps the most awful thing anyone could do to a student at Hogwarts.

At least that's what Nikita had heard from Ron. She had cleaned up his language quite a bit but that was the general gist of the the thing she supposed.

Humming to herself in the girls toilet, she cleaned the blood off her mouth again and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. After today, this problem wouldn't bother her for say three or four days, maybe if she was lucky a week.

Quickly rinsing, she grabbed her books and headed to the dungeons where her brother was waiting patiently for her. He stood at ease, his back against the wall talking to a scared looking Ron and an impatient Hermione.

"Nikita, do you realize Snape's going to be docking points off Gryffindor now?" said Hermione in utter impatience.

"Blimey, Hermione! Go easy on her!" said Ron loudly.

"These two should be getting married sometime soon." laughed Harry softly as they argued there way to Snape's classroom.

Snape looked up from his his cauldron on his desk and gave a lazy leer. Silkily he said "Late again Potter? And I see you brought your entourage along... how nice of you to forget your celebrity status and join us."

Sniggers came from a group of Slytherins at the back of the classroom.

"5 points from each of you."

Suddenly, Snape stopped cold in front of Nikita. Colour seemed to have drained from his face.

"And you are?"

"Nikita Gill. Tarini Gill and James Potter's daughter. You couldn't have forgotten me all that fast, _Professor._"

She spat the word out with so much venom that Snape reeled and staggered backwards. The rest of the class turned to watch the little scene unfolding before them.

"How could I forget? It was your mother who accused me of being a Death Eater."


	4. Old Enemies, Sibling Bonding

"Blimey, Nikita! You should have at least told us that your mom nearly sent Snape to Azkaban!" said Ron at dinner as they settled at their usual seats at the end of the table.

Nikita was quiet "Its not something I like to discuss."

"But...but why didn't you tell us?" pressed Hermione.

Harry saw Nikita's expression was one he recognized well. One that clearly said 'leave-me-alone'. But before he could nudge or poke them into stopping, Hermione went on "So, what's the story behind that then? How did she catch him?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a great story... do tell us!" said Ron eagerly as he stuffed his mouth with lambchops.

He never saw anyone react so fast to a particular situation. Her eyes blazed as she looked at Hermione and hissed "I am not going to talk about a man who had my mother KILLED! But of course, YOU sitting over THERE blessed with BOTH parents will push on and _on_ and ON!"

Hermione clamped her fingers to her mouth and looked down horrified, obviously ashamed of what she had said, Ron stared at his plate, his face as red as his hair.

"Nikita...Hermione and Ron didn't mean to"

Harry tried to calm Nikita down, but she was far from done. She stood up and pointed one finger at Hermione and Ron, screaming now.

"YOU LIVE A _PERFECTLY _NORMAL LIFE! YOU _DON'T_ EVEN _KNOW_ HOW MANY SECRETS I HAVE TO HIDE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH THE PEOPLE YOU _LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD _DIE?!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE NIGHTMARES EVERY NIGHT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS DEATH?!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE IN A PLACE, WITNESSING THE MAN WHO HAD YOUR MOTHER _MURDERED _WALKING AROUND A FREE MAN???!!!"

Without looking at Harry, or the rest of the tables where everyone was staring at her, she turned on her heel and strode out of the great hall, fuming all the way while the Slytherins sniggered at Hermione and Ron.

McGonagall got up to go after her but Dumbledore stopped her. Instead he looked at Harry who was already standing.

"Harry, go after her. And tell her that the house elves will bring her something to eat later."

He looked at the teenager through his half moon glasses as Harry began to stride out of the hall after Nikita. His eyes could see the boy looked as troubled as his sister was at the moment.

Hagrid leaned over and muttered to Dumbledore "Jus' like 'er brother, isn' she, Professor..."

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

He found her in the common room curled up in a protective fetal position on the couch in front of the fire. Her eyes were blank and she was staring into the flames trying hard to soak in the warmth of the fire.

But the fire wasn't giving her any warmth...

Harry settled himself next to her.

"Er...are you okay?"

She shook her head slowly.

Harry scratched his head and attempted to say something to make her feel better.

"Um...Dumbledore says that the house elves will bring you something to eat in a while."

"Okay." she whispered, still staring at the fire. She got up very slowly not taking her eyes off the flames. Harry shifted over a little before talking again.

"Hermione and Ron are sorry, Nikita...they didn't mean that."

"It's not their fault...I over reacted..."

That surprised him. He didn't expect her to feel sorry for her actions. He knew for a fact that he himself had lost his temper with his friends before, not quite differently from her.

Then she spoke again.

"Certain phrases make me want to laugh.

'I have issues' is one.

'I feel your pain' is another.

'I know how you feel' is one which made me laugh the hardest of all.

Well at least it used to. Maybe they don't anymore because I've been through a lot lately. Or maybe I'm just finally growing up... Or its the fact that the past few days have been...well...pretty much turning my entire world upside down.

But those phrases don't make me laugh anymore."

She took a deep breath and let it out with a hiss as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "Have you ever felt like that Harry? Like nothing seems right anymore?"

Harry stroked her hair and said "This may sound crazy but I know how you feel."

She looked at him now the sparkle back in her eyes and they laughed.

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

The news of the gorgeous Nikita being Harry's half sister and her mother being the Auror who put Snape to trial spread like wild fire.

Snape was soon looking was excuses to dock points from Gryffindor and give detention to Nikita every chance he got. Much much more than Harry.

But unlike Harry, she kept her temper in check and control and performed each of her potions so patiently that Snape had no choice but to leave her alone. Or at least pretend to ignore her.

The other day in potions class, Snape ran his fingers through his greasy hair and told the class "Today we shall be making Crustimenal Potions. It's the anecdote for the Cruciatus curse. Before insanity, of course. " He muttered as he passed by Neville Longbottom who went red in the face with anger and looked down at his cauldron, his previous potion a murky brown instead of an emerald green.

As he reached Nikita's table he said "And what exactly are you making Miss Potter?"

"Gill." she said through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes...James never did marry your mother did he? I daresay it was beneath his, skin color perhaps?"

Nikita looked up at him just as Harry lay a hand on hers _ don't rise..._ he communicated to her mentally. She looked at his face once and then smiled sweetly up at Snape.

"I didn't know that you judged by skin color, _professor_, which is purely 5 millimeters thick. The fact is the woman you are referring to, caught you red handed. It's not very professional to mix your past with your present or your career with your personal life for that matter. Just a word of advice... _professor..._"

Snape took a few moments to come out of shock.

Hermione and Ron gapped at her open mouthed. Neville gave Nikita a thumbs up, and knocked his cauldron down in the process turning his frog, Trevor, yellow. The Slytherins shuffled uncomfortably.

Harry grinned at her as she continued to glare at Snape, waiting for her punishment.

Snape spoke slowly and softly, his fury only evident from the two points of red which had flared on his cheeks "Miss. Gill. Congratulations. Your speech has just earned you a week's worth of detention. Meet Filch and Hagrid tonight at 8 'o' clock."

"You mean Professor Hagrid._ Sir_."

Snape chose to ignore her last comment.

But Nikita had already accelerated herself to the position of a heroine in the eyes of the students of Hogwarts.

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

If Harry thought people had made a big fuss of him when he arrived, he was clearly wrong. His sister could not seem to be alone anywhere without a group of guys surrounding her.

Harry did not like it at all. Especially the fact that usually he was the one doing all the rescuing _without _any help from Ron and Hermione... Even the _twins_ had deserted him! And even that wasn't the worst. The worst was the fact that Malfoy had taken it into his stride to corner Nikita whenever he got his chance.

And Harry was getting the feeling that it wasn't just to annoy him.

Malfoy had taken one hell of a liking to his sister...and he wanted it to stop. NOW.

The only plus point about the situation was that Nikita HATED Draco far more than him. She couldn't stand any of the Slytherins just because Snape was their housemaster, and add to that she knew why they were friendly with her.

It wasn't odd to Harry the fact that Nikita and he were getting closer and bonding far more, just as siblings should. In fact a few mornings ago in divination class when Firenze asked for his homework, she looked at him and said "Um...I have his homework. And my own. He accidentally left it on the desk this morning."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she just winked.

Ron grumbled about "Lucky buggers who have psycho sisters that don't get enough homework."

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"Hey listen you guys, I have to go. Detention awaits." she said sarcastically with a flourish. Harry got up and said, "We'll walk you down."

"With Filch around?" she said with one elegant raised eyebrow "I don't think so."

Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, Fred and Ginny who were sitting at the study table with him. Ron shrugged.

"She's got a point, mate."

"They're prefects, Harry you can't bring them along."

Harry sat down again. He looked at the 2 foot long essay that Snape wanted by tomorrow.

Nikita walked away heading down the castle steps, a particularly rude farm boy in a portrait whistled at her as she walked by. She rolled her eyes.

And then a sharp bolt of pain struck through her again causing her to double over in pain.

She opened her mouth to scream but no voice came out...

Only a stream of crimson blood.


	5. Meeting Sirius and A Discovery

Nikita went back to the Gryffindor Common Room still doubled over in pain. Her mouth, she knew was botched up with blood and she had to narrow her eyes to see. Her head was throbbing in pain.

And her heart was swollen to twice it's size in fear if this would not work.

But she needed help.

"_Mimblus Mimbeltonia_"

She managed to utter the password as the Fat Lady stared at her in horror "Child, you need the hospital wing!"

"No, its paint. I'm fine!" said Nikita and in a humongous effort managed to pull off a normal smile. The Fat Lady was pacified and she let her through the portrait hole.

As soon as she staggered in, she felt another rush of white hot pain run through her and she was doubling over once more. The common room was, much to her relief, empty.

She physically almost dragged herself to the bathroom and grabbed a towel she had labeled as her own and pressed it hard to her mouth.

The vomiting ceased instantly as the aroma of lemon came over her.

Now to deal with the blood on the stairway she thought.

She stepped out of the dormitory and cross checked on the dorm.

No one.

Walking through the porthole, she went back down the stairs as quickly as she could, knowing it was a mistake she hadn't cleared her mess before hand...

And when she saw the spot where the blood had been she stared at it wide eyed.

The portrait of the woman with a child next to the stair said quietly "You need the medical wing. I told him that it was you."

The dark staining blood was gone.

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

._..he reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, thrice, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood..._

_The man was yelling in pain...then he fell silent...he slumped backwards against the wall...blood splattering on the floor..._

_His forehead hurt terribly...it was aching fit to burst..._

_Ron's voice...._

_"Harry! HARRY!"_

_Harry's voice...._

_"Your dad Ron, he's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere!!!"_

_McGonagall's voice...._

_"I believe you Potter... Put on your dressing gown - we're going to see the Headmaster."_

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Harry saw Nikita run out of her dorm and throw her arms around him as soon as McGonagall saw to it that he returned to his common room...

He was glad for her presence there besides him gave him strength to pull through and he hugged her hard... afraid that she might be taken away from him as well... He felt as though for a moment, he could feel his dad's presence besides him along with hers... smiling that his children were finally together.

"Harry what...what happened?"

"Mr. Weasley has been attacked by a snake. We...have to pack up and go to Grimmauld place." he paused for a moment and she drew back and looked at him. Her expression was that of such terror that Harry was puzzled...

"God, that's awful Harry!!! Was anyone else attacked?!" She was perspiring now, her eyes wide.

"No...no...everyone else is alright."

"Thank God..." she said, her expression losing its severe look of torture as soon as this piece of information was delivered.

And once again, Harry got the distinct feeling that she was hiding something.

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Sirius came running out, smelling of stale whiskey that was obviously the house. Harry thought he would never in his life have been able to be as appreciative of stale whiskey.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nikita, Ginny and the twins stood where the port key had transported them. Each of them looked so scared, that to an outsider, the scene was heartening.

"MOM! MOM, HOW'S DAD???!!!"

The Weasley children ran upstairs to their mother's room as fast as they could whilst the two Potter children stood trembling, their Godfather looking at them in worry.

"Are you...are you alright, Harry?" asked his godfather in such concern that Harry felt his fear dissolve and he clutched his sister's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Um...Sirius...This is-."

Sirius had already seen the girl and smiled at her.

"Nikita. I know. Your mother was a good friend of mine. And James was my best friend as you know. You're turning sixteen soon aren't you?"

"Yes...In January."

"Ahhh...you're going to be a marriageable age... I was worried about that." joked Sirius.

The girl looked up and Sirius took a step backwards in astonishment. The girl's astonishing beauty was enough to send anyone staggering...but it was her eyes...

James's hazel eyes...

"She has..."

"Dad's eyes... yeah..." Harry's grin was slightly wobbly. Nikita managed a smile at Sirius and said "Are you my godfather as well?"

Sirius nodded and said "Your mother asked me to be your Godfather a few days before she..." he trailed off...

There was an awkward silence...

"Well...at least my family is complete." said Sirius, smiling euphorically. Christmas was suddenly beginning to look lovely. He made a mental note to spend as much time with his god daughter.

Harry and Nikita were both deeply touched by the statement.

Suddenly, life seemed to be getting about ten times better...

It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_He pulled her into his room._

_"No...don't...we'll get..."_

_He lowered his lips to her neck pulling her hair aside and nibbled gently there until her protests die in her throat. "God I love you, Nikita...I love you so much..."_

_"I love you too."_

_She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her flesh after so long..._

_He looked up at her and she was shocked to see the tears glisten in his eyes. He looked so worried and tired... It broke her heart..._

_ "I heard about your father... darling I'm so sorry... You know I'm always there for you..."_

_"I need you now...will you stay the night after I come home from meeting dad?"_

_"You know I will..."_

_He kissed her mouth feeling his troubles ease away..._

_"So...marriageable age, huh?" he teased her gently as she leant over to nip and suck on his earlobe._

_"You nasty boy, were you eavesdropping?" she mock scolded him as he lifted her in his arms._

_"Well, if they catch us now the ministry will have me in for statuary rape." he said slowly, nuzzling her hair._

_"Please don't say such things....please..." Her voice shook._

_He gently cupped her face in her hands. "I don't want to wait to have you in my arms forever... like I had promised, we shall marry on your birthday."_

_He took her hand and slipped a ring on her finger._

_It was made of pure amethyst and it was surrounded by a silver band... It must have cost him a fortune..._

_"Nikita! Come on...they're going to meet Mr. Weasley!" came Sirius's voice from not very far away._

_"Coming!"_

_"Shhhh...go...I'm not supposed to be here..."_

_She raised her mouth to his face again and they kissed a final time._

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

St. Mungo's hospital was rather large and well... hospitally....

It smelt of medication and antidotes.

Nikita had arrived alone via a cab. Dangerous, she knew, but she had no choice.

She spoke to the dummy in front of the shop and said she was there to meet Arthur Weasly and a very harassed looking witch showed her way to where the Weasley went.

Three people were waiting (or so it seemed) for her to turn up.

A violet colored hair woman leaned in close to Nikita and said "I don't like hospitals. They make _me_ nauseous." The man with the revolving eye and scarred face gave her a hard look even as the tired looking but handsome youngish man she recognized as Remus Lupin laughed softly.

"Well don't just stand there child, come along in! I'm sure Arthur wants to meet the new addition to the family as well."

The Weasleys were sitting around their father, an anxious look on their faces.

"Ah, you must be Harry's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear!"

Mr. Weasly was a very sweet gentleman whose remaining hair was as red as any of his children's.

Mrs. Weasly bustled around and settled the flowers on the side of the room. She made Nikita sit down on the chair next the empty sofa.

Fred and George hovered near their fathers bed sulking. Harry muttered to Nikita "They were asking questions about the 'Order', Mrs. Weasley told them to shut up."

Ginny was sitting on her father's bed, holding his hand and Ron stood in a corner, his expression somewhat unreadable, but it seemed to be chosen look of relief.

"Nikita, dear... let me introduce you to Tonks..."

The violet haired woman waved.

"That is Mad Eye Moody."

The man with the rotating eye and the knarled face and hands grunted at her.

"And you must already know Remus Lupin. You had seen him earlier."

Lupin smiled at her.

The door opened behind them and a tall, extremely good looking youth with red gold hair that was in a ponitail entered. He was wearing a white shirt, a leather jacket and jeans...

"And oh, yes...that's our eldest son, Bill."

"Hey...Nikita, is it?"

His eyes danced with mischief. She knew what he was thinking. His mind told her.

His blue eyes cast a once over her and she suddenly felt her face go hot.

No one but Harry noticed the look that was exchanged between her and Bill. He could tell he made her nervous...but Why? She had plenty of good looking boys chasing her...

"Hey Harry, check this out, another Albus Dumbledore card."

With everyone distracted Nikita got up. No one noticed.

"Excuse me...I need to go to the loo."

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_"So... why are you making it so obvious?" asked Bill as he stepped out soon after her._

_"Me??? I'm making it obvious? Why don't you just post a sign saying I'm in love with a MINOR!" she hissed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the empty corridor._

_"Will you please, shut up?" He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers._

_"You know, I hate it when you do that. You do realize that you're twenty one?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And I'm fifteen?"_

_"Almost sixteen."_

_"Thats not the point. Until I'm sixteen, this is ILLEGAL, Bill."_

_"Look forget all that, how are you feeling?" he asked her, concern clouding his face. "Are you still throwing up blood?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Nikita..."_

_"I'm not telling anyone Bill... this was our prophecy. Even if I do tell thee is nothing anyone can do about it." she put her chin in the air. _

_He laughed sadly and said "You're pouting now."_

_"I most certainly am NOT!"_

_He cupped her chin and kissed her mouth before she could react....the kiss deepened and his fingers moved up her shirt..._

_Suddenly a deep voice behind them interrupted them both. They jumped apart._

_"You two had better tell me how long this has been going on..." said Remus Lupin, his face as grim as the grave itself._


	6. An Engagement, An Affair, A Shock

"Oh God..." whispered Nikita, her arms leaving Bill's neck.

"Remus...Remus, this is not -" began Bill, leaving her and walking up to Lupin, not quite knowing where to look.

"Not what it looks like? Oh, but I think it is, Bill, I think it is. Please spare me the denial. Now answer my question. How long has this been going on?" said Lupin, his face still grim, folding his arms and staring at the two of them.

Bill looked at her and saw her terrified eyes, out of pure love, he reached out and took her hand again. She shook her head slowly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Six months."

"How did you -?" began Lupin, shocked...he didn't realize that these two children were so good at keeping secrets. And a hospital wasn't the best place to discuss...affairs? Could he call this an affair?

Bill wasn't the sort to have relationships he wasn't serious about, Nikita from the looks of her did not seem to have...

_But her mother did, didn't she? _said a nasty little voice at the back of his head.

_That isn't fair. Tarini loved James. _

"You two are going to come home and are going to discuss this matter with the whole family. Including Padfoot."

Nikita looked down at her feet, whilst Bill stared at Lupin in dismay.

"Remus...How do I tell Mum about this? She'll -"

"Be very disappointed in you but you have to tell her anyway." said Lupin, ignoring the pleading look on both the children's faces.

"It's alright, Bill...we were going to have to tell them sometime..." she murmured. Bill's worry disappeared and he nodded. He had feared for her and from the look on her face, she was afraid for him...

And as usual she was right.

His taste for danger had ended up getting them caught.

And the worst was, she had warned him.

Each time he would pull her into his room, a closet, even in his house, she had told him that they were going to get caught. But he didn't listen.

He never listened to sense.

It was a wonder how he became head boy.

Nikita ran a shaking hand through her hair. The amethyst ring gleamed and caught Lupin's eye.

He caught her hand and looked at her ring finger and back at Bill... his breath came out in a long hiss...

He had no idea that the two had gone this far. If he wasn't mistaken this was an engagement ring...

Oh God...they had gone much further than he had anticipated...

He really didn't know how to feel about this. There were things he could have said...

_She's too young... you're an adult, Bill... act reasonably both of you... you're making a big mistake... you're both much too young... how are you going to get married when the order is in so much trouble?_

But he said none of these things.

He was a fair man. He would hear their side of the story before making his conviction or judgment.

Instead Remus Lupin let go her hand and opened the door of the the hospital room.

The he turned around and looked at the two children. Both of them were looking at their feet, overcome in shame and the embarrassment of being caught.

"I gather you both have plenty to tell. Plenty more than I expected."

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Harry glanced around at the room. It was the first time he had felt at home in days. He had longed to come out of Hogwarts because of the way people looked at him now.

_The Daily Prophet_ had slandered him enough to make sure he hardly had any more believers and friends despite Ron, Hermione and Nikita...well...Nikita didn't count. She was his sister.

"So Harry...how does it feel to have a sibling?" asked Arthur Weasley, his eyes gleaming as he surveyed Harry.

"Very Frankly? I don't know." said Harry for once speaking out what he really felt.

And it was true. He didn't know how he felt.

His sibling was what he had always longed for as a sister. Everything he needed in a family.

But her appearance had had a major affect on James's position in Harry's mind.

All those stories he had heard of Dad always loving Mom and there being no other in their lives.... Lily and James forever... And now suddenly everyone expected him to be so happy about the fact that his father had had an AFFAIR for crying out loud!

Sure, it wasn't during whilst he was married to his mother but in his eyes, it was still an affair.

An affair which had had a direct impact on his life.

I mean, GOD DAMN IT! It had caused him to have a half sibling. And he wasn't just angry about the fact that his father had had an affair, he was angrier about the fact that his sister considered herself a mistake because of this very thing.

His sister, it was impossible to hate her.

She was kind and sweet and lovable with a nasty temper and guts.

She didn't try to hide her flaws. It was basically her attitude that said 'this is me, take it or leave it.'

She was just like him in that way. She didn't relish hero worship and she preferred to be left alone most of the time. And the temper...well, he was guessing _that _was something that ran in the family.

She seemed to have gone through everything he had, and even without words...they understood each other, in that sense.

But being back here amongst his father's friends, Moody, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Knightsley, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, everyone seemed to know about this affair, and they seemed to think that Harry would accept it just as quickly as they had.

It was unforgivable!

ALL of them knew about it, yet, no one had mentioned it to HIM!

This was _his_ father for crying out loud!

Harry didn't noticed that the entire room was watching him scowl.

Knightsley spoke quietly...

"Harry it's understandable that you're... you're angry at your father. But you have to remember that he was just a man. A very good man, a very powerful wizard but a man none the less..."

Harry suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He got on his feet and glared at Knightsley.

"Listen, I've heard that before. But he did make a mistake! That one night has turned MY LIFE upside down! Not to MENTION the fact that my sister thinks _she_ is a MISTAKE!"

"What?" growled Moody quietly... "Don't tell me she blames herself..."

"YES, SHE DOES! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY FATHER MAKES A MISTAKE, BUT YOU PEOPLE FORGAVE HIM LIKE _NOTHING_ EVER HAPPENED!!!"

Harry was breathing heavily and he stared hard at Knightsley.

Moody gripped his shoulder.

"Now, Potter, calm down."

"I'M CALM!!!"

Moody saw Lupin, Nikita and Bill enter from behind them and immediately, Nikita was by Harry's side.

"Harry, are you..."

"I'm NOT!"

She looked around at everyone apologetically.

Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny hardly looked as shocked as their parents and the rest of the adults.

"Excuse us for a moment." she said and tugged at Harry's sweater.

He sighed and walked out with her, fuming still.

"Harry, what's happened?" she asked once they were outside and well out of ear shot. She laid a cool hand on his shoulder and he shook it off.

She backed away, hurt.

He sighed and leaned against the wall..."I don't know...I really don't know."

She was silent. He looked up at her and said "Can I ask you something?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Well, it's all quite simple isn't it? Dad makes the mistake, everyone forgives him, expect me to be happy and you to be eternally grateful. Don't you think that's unfair?"

"Yes."

"And why don't you say anything about it?"

"Because what he did, he did. Quite frankly, I'm glad. If he hadn't made that mistake, I wouldn't exist and my mother would have never been complete... Instead, I exist and I have a blessing."

"And by blessing you mean..."

"You, Harry."

She quietly walked back into the room where Mr. Weasley was staying, leaving a surprised Harry in her wake.

He followed soon after, suddenly feeling a little less confused than before, mumbling to himself.

"Well... that's one way to look at it."

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Lupin sighed.

The two did not seem to be talking.

It was dinner time now, and there had been no change in behavior from either Nikita or Bill. Yes, they certainly looked uncomfortable an there were times when Nikita would disappear from time to time, but other than that they didn't seem to be expressing any news to anyone about their pending engagement.

Looks like he was going to have to say something.

But not now, he thought as he surveyed a very happy Harry put his arm around his sister and cheer as Charlie made his butter beer reappear and take his seventeenth shot. Bill laughed as he poked Ginny for pulling his ponytail and Mrs. Weasly walked around making sure everyone was eating more than their fill.

Sirius had not looked so happy in years.

McGonagall and Knightsley were in a heavy discussion next to him and kept drawing him into it.

"So, Remus, you have to tell us, what do you think?" asked Knightsley.

"I'm sorry...I missed your question."

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"Hey..." she whispered as she heard a soft crack in her room. She had cast a soundproofing charm on her door. Luckily, she had a room of her own.

He came to her and sat by her bed. She shifted up slowly and he slid under the covers with her.

He had removed his shirt and she felt the fabric of his jeans against her skin.

"So..." He said, his mellow rich voice washing over her. "What do we do now?"

"Tell the truth." she said, resting her head on his now bare chest. He could feel the warmth of her skin radiate from under the material of her thin night shirt.

Bill sighed as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "And what truth is that Nikita? That we're in love? That we're getting married? That you're constantly in bleeding because -"

Suddenly he felt her tense and utter a low moan of pain.

"Nikita... Nikita are you -"

The moan turned into a small scream as she twisted herself out of bed clutching her stomach. The blood began to trickle down from her mouth!

Bill jumped down next to her and quickly conjured a bowl.

Holding her head gently above it, he felt his heart go to his throat as he watched her choke out her own blood.

As soon as she stopped, he lifted her in his arms and into the bed. Gently he cleaned her mouth with a wet towel and sighed, conjuring it away. She was restless but rested her head on his shoulder, calming down as he slipped into the covers with her again...

His guilt was unbearable.

This was all his fault...he just wished she had told him this was going to happen to her if -

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!"

Bill stared in absolute horror to face his mother. He hadn't heard her -

"Mum, NO! This is not what it _LOOKS_ LIKE!!!"

But it was too late, his mother's screech had probably already woken up everyone in the house and Sirius was suddenly in the room. Bill leapt out of the bed and Nikita weakly managed to sit up... her weakness not quite covering the pain of shock on her face.

For a second there was only silence as Sirius surveyed the scene in absolute horror.

Then he stepped in front with a contorted look of absolute fury and snarled "Bill, what's the meaning of this?!"

Bill drew himself up to his full height and said firmly "I love her."

"What on earth is -" said Lupin as he entered. His mouth formed a small 'O'. But Sirius and Mrs. Weasly could see that he wasn't as surprised as he should be.

"You...Remus, YOU KNEW! _You never told us!_" roared Sirius.

Bill shook his head in dismay. "We had promised we would tell you -"

"Why is there so much noise over here?" asked a sleepy eyed Fred and George following him into the room. One look at Bill and Nikita, and their eyes were wide open, all traces of sleepiness gone...

"What the bloody hell -"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry followed them into the room.

And stood stock still in shock.

Harry was the first to come out of his shock and he felt his fingers clench in fury. Before anyone could stop him, he flew at Bill socking him hard in the jaw. Bill didn't even flinch.

After all he had a sister himself...

"You...YOU _BASTARD_! YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS _OFF_ MY SISTER!!!"

Sirius grabbed Harry around the middle as George and Ron pulled him back.

"Harry, _CALM DOWN_! There has to be an explanation for this."

Bill looked down, ashamed. More ashamed than he had ever been in his life.

"Bill..." he heard a choked whisper from behind him. He knew what was going to happen and before waiting to explain anything to anyone, he conjured up the bowl again as she leaned over and threw up blood again.

This caused an immediate reaction on everyone.

Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"Nikita, what the hell is wrong"

Harry and Sirius were quickly by the bed side, shouting for someone to get water.

Lupin looked bewildered for once and conjured up a wet towel.

The rest of the kids, including Hermione and Ron looked on in shock.

As soon as she lifted her head out of the bowl, Bill enfolded her in his arms as she leaned back against him, absolutely exhausted.

She vaguely heard the questions being thrown at her about how why when where, but there was one statement that stood out in her mind.

"Dumbledore's here."

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Professor Dumbledore looked tired and older than Harry had ever seen him before. It seemed like he had aged ten years in the past six months.

His beard had grown longer and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

Suddenly, Harry felt a great fear grip him hard

He looked over at his sister, who was in an upright position, still unconscious in Bill's arms... she stirred.

Immediately, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a goblet and rushed over to her bedside...

"Drink this, dear..." she said quietly.

Nikita took a long draught as Bill stroked her hair.

"You okay?" he asked her gently...

She nodded.

Professor Dumbledore then spoke.

"Nikita. I think it's high time you told everyone exactly why you have been so ill lately. I believe both you and Bill owe your families an explanation."

"Alright professor. It was you who the Lady with Child told me about?"

"Yes. It was me."

"Thank God..."

She turned around and looked at the understanding deep blue eyes of her husband to be.

"Bill... will you help me?"

It was a plea... how could he not listen to her plea? He held her hand tight. "Of course."

Nikita's quiet voice suddenly filled the room, a room where the pin drop silence had conquered its territory. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, Knightsley, Tonks and Moody listened intently to what the girl had to say...

Dumbledore was the only one who didn't seem to be anticipative of what she was going to say. He already knew.

Nikita took a deep breath before speaking.

"The weapon that shall assist Harry in destroy Voldemort are the children that are in my womb."

She paused for a moment to let that sink in... Bill's hold on her hand became tighter.

"The children are creatures that are known as Azmake Vampires..."


	7. A History Unfolds

The words had the anticipated reaction around the room.

Everyone started talking at once.

"No one told me there was a child involved." said Remus quietly. Harry gapped at Nikita and said slowly "So...you're in a way my savior?"

"What exactly are Azmake Vampires?" asked Tonks eagerly.

Sirius dropped his arms and whispered "James will never forgive me for this."

That was when Mrs. Weasley asked the all important question. "Whose child is it?"

Nikita looked up, her eyes flashing. "Do I strike you as a girl that sleeps around Mrs. Weasley?"

"They're my children, Mum." said Bill quietly. "Please bear in mind that you're talking about my future wife the next time you make a comment like that."

Fred and George beamed at their brother, proud that their perfect brother had made a mistake that he didn't regret even for a moment.

"Quiet..." said Dumbledore patiently. "Let her finish the story."

He looked over at Nikita and said "Please continue, my dear."

She nodded and began to talk. "In the summer, back in India, I remember being called by the Principal of my school for the _Bordreals _ that we have to give. They're missions in which if we succeed, we pass on to the next level in wizard training. If we don't, well, we never come back. They kill the ones who couldn't finish their mission right there. I've lost most of my friends to the_ Bordreals._"

Her eyes swam with resentment as she spoke. Remembrance, perhaps of her friends made her speech shake slightly.

"Anyway, my _Bordreal_ was meant to be in Egypt, my favorite place. My mission was to travel through Egypt to each of the pyramids, go to the heart of each and retrieve something that belonged to my school. It was hard to recognize the items. The were basically gold jewels. Ancient, priceless items. If I didn't detect them clearly, the curse would destroy me for taking something that belonged to the Ancient Egyptian Culture."

She spoke as though the concept of death held no relevance to her at all.

"I succeeded. And the last place I had to go to was Cairo. I had about a month free as I had completed my _Bordreal_ early..."

She rested her head on Bill's shoulder, remembering... remembering... remembering everything...

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_"Hello, can I help you?" asked a friendly British voice from behind her._

_She turned around to see an old gentleman at the Museum of Magical History. He must have been the curator. _

_"Oh, nothing, sir I was just looking around."_

_The kindly old gentleman's eyes twinkled. "Well, one of our part time Egyptologists might help you out here. A beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't be walking alone. Young Weasley has just come back from his job at the Gringotts bank... Just one moment, please..."_

_He turned away and walked over to a young man who had his back turned._

_Nikita frowned. A ponytail? How could anyone hire someone wearing a ponytail?_

_The young man stated walking towards her and she truly had to hide the look of desire from her face. He was tall, lean and incredibly good looking with red gold hair and sapphire eyes that gleamed as he saw her, his unabashedly sexual mouth had a real smile spread across his face._

_"Hi. You're new?" he asked her._

_"Yes."_

_"William Arthur Weasley. But everyone calls me Bill." He extended his hand._

_"Nikita Tarini Gill. People just call me Nikita." She had anticipated a handshake. Instead, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently, the true British way. She smiled even as shivers went up the back of her spine._

_"And what are you doing here?" _

_"Celebrating."_

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Bill grinned as he remembered that one fine day when he had first laid eyes on her.

"She was truly amazing. This _beautiful_ girl with long hair and a determined smile to get what she wanted... and what a _personality_! I was gone. Hook, line and sinker."

She looked up at him and grinned. "Yes, but I didn't tell you my real age then."

Bill looked at her and said, "You didn't tell me your real age until much much later."

"Well, I assumed you knew it."

"Listen, you look nineteen for Christ's sake!"

"Alright, alright, you can continue this later." said George with a sneer. "What happened next?"

Bill looked up and continued...

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_The night was a cool one. But it was night that changed his life forever._

_The moment she walked in through the door of the pub for their seventh date that month, tall, elegant, beautiful and fiercely Indian, he knew the inevitable was going to happen._

_It did._

_"Hey." he said pulling up a chair for her._

_"Hi..." she whispered... the bar tender came up and instantly she ordered both his and her favorite drinks and his favorite food. "A firewhisky and a butterbeer please. Also a magic maid sandwich with extra cheese and oh yes, the side of beef should be well done."_

_And he fell completely in love with her. _

_He already knew she was going to be his wife._

_That night was more than just love, it was a knowledge of soul meeting soul._

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"In love over an order of food and drink." smirked Fred. "So typically Bill."

Even in her pain Nikita could not help but grin... Bill looked a little sheepish and looked the other way for a moment. His hand never left hers even as she laughed.

Then she stopped and all the laughter on her face died...now came the hard part.

"My children are going to vampires. And there are four of them currently in my womb. This is because..."

She stopped...unsure whether she should continue. Mrs. Weasley urged her on "Go on, dear."

She looked at Dumbledore and he nodded, his expression thoughtful. "Do go on child."

"Because my mother was part vampire."

All the adults gapped and once again the questions flew in.

"Then how was she..."

"Jesus, they never tested her blood? No wonder Tarini survived basically everything!"

"That explains why she resisted the Avada Kedavra! She took at least fifteen to twenty minutes and managed to leave a message for us...It was how we came to know about..."

Knightsley stoped dead when he saw the expression on Nikita's face...she had turned Rigid and was shivering with the mention of her mother's death...

Harry shook his head at Knightsley and he asked Nikita "um...ignore him. Tell us, what happened?"

But Nikita didn't speak. Instead, Dumbledore did.

"'The seventeenth year of the destroyer's birth,

marks the dark lord's final meeting with the child of light.

The girl child of his father's blood shall give to her brother

Four immortal protectors, blood suckers, to destroy the darkness.

Children of the one whose eyes shine of sapphires and hair the color of the departing sun

But caution to those who're in haste, the dark lord shall have his protectors,

Powerful wizards of noble birth.

A mighty battle shall come, a clash of good and evil

The light shall live on or the darkness shall prevail, it is the will of the lord above.'"

The prophecy. Her prophecy. Bill's prophecy.

Harry was struck by a sudden thought.

"But how can they protect me when they will only be 2 years old? I will be seventeen in two years!"

She shook her head "You don't understand. Once my children are born, they can be called upon to take their future size whenever they are asked by a parent. It was a family charm cast on our first of kin. A blessing, and a curse."

Her eyes felt moist...these were her children...she wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened to them...and somehow she knew Bill felt the same way.

"The reason," she continued "I have been bleeding so much is because my children are vampires. Blood suckers. Since, I myself have given up the taste for blood, they cannot find it from anywhere else except within me...and anytime they thirst, they sink their teeth into...my flesh."

There was a collective groan of imagined pain from everyone around her. She chose to ignore it.

"Azmake Vampires are immortals, cannot be killed by stakes through the heart or sunlight or anything for that matter."

Lupin spoke.

He was as puzzled as the rest of them despite being a werewolf.

"Why? Why can't anything kill them?"

"Because they have souls. Unless they will their souls away from their bodies, they cannot die. You see, I will live and die a normal life, I am, like my mother, part vampire. But more wizard than vampire."

Dumbledore got up and Harry's eyes followed him. He was hoping the head master would have at least a few words with him, regarding his ignoring him for days and even during his trial.

Instead, Dumbledore looked straight through him and turned back to the young couple sitting on the bed.

"I shall be there on the 10th of January for the wedding, as will the rest of the order. After that Miss Gill, I expect you to be back at school as soon as possible."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to protest even as Sirius said "Dumbledore, surely you jest! The girl is pregnant, not with a normal birth but with vampires! Surely she needs -"

"Safety and security shall be provided at the school and since the child is giving birth to vampires, she shall neither gain any weight, nor anything else. No one shall suspect she is pregnant." said Dumbledore, shocking everyone in the room.

That was when Bill got up and still holding her hand he whispered "Professor, you are asking me to send my heart into a chasm of enemies. Malfoy's, Crabbe's and Goyle's sons study in that school... death eaters for god's sakes! I'm not sending her back there. She'll be safer here with me and the Order..."

"And who shall take care of my brother?" came a soft voice from behind him. He turned and saw her beautiful hazel eyes look at him in defiance.

Bill sighed.

He knew that look.

Nothing could change her mind now.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Well, well...we all know who is going to be the master of that house."

Despite the circumstances everyone in the room laughed.

No one, not a single person notice a dark shadow in the passageway standing and listening carefully to the words.

No one noticed the shadow turn around and move out of the room.

No one realized that letting that door remain open was possibly the greatest mistake ever made.

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Born of Fire,_

_Bathed in Blood,_

_Bred in Vengeance,_

_Sleep forever more,_

_My love...my prince..._

_My destroyer._


	8. Happiness, Interrupted

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Harry walked into his sister's room early that morning, despite being warned by Mrs. Weasley that she needed sleep. Apparently vampiric births were the most painful pregnancies known to mankind till date.

And they were never born in ones and twos, they were born as either triplets or quadruplets.

His sister was almost giving her life for him.

She was sleeping and she looked so unwell. Once again she was sleeping in her fetal position and it was more out of pain this time than protection. When he entered she awoke abruptly and looked at him.

"Hi." she said as he sat down on the bed.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her gently brushing the hair back from her face.

She grinned "Like a complete bed head which won't do because tomorrow is Christmas. Bill and I have to go shopping today."

She got up slowly and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"How long did you know about this!?" exploded Harry.

"The prophecy?" she asked him, calmly replying "Ever since Dumbledore got in touch with me."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?! WHY???"

"Harry," she said gently reaching for his hand. "Neither did you know me very well, and you are still coming to terms with what our father did."

"Yeah." Harry said darkly "What father did."

"Harry, don't tell me you still haven't forgiven him."

He looked at the expression on her face and said "I don't know Nikita...I mean....I really don't know."

"Tell me would it make a difference to you if we had the same mother as well?" she asked him, not angrily but with tenderness, as though talking to a young child.

"No...yeah...no...alright, I'm confused." said Harry unsure of himself once more "Why didn't you tell me about you and Bill?"

She opened her mouth to speak but -

_Crack!_

"Hello, dear sister in law. How are our nephews and nieces this morning?" asked Fred cheerily. He and George shoved Harry aside slightly and jumped onto her bed.

"Oh they're good. Behaving themselves today. Y'know, I can hold this against them for the rest of their lives." she grinned evilly and Harry poked her arm and mock scolded "Ah hum, you're supposed to be the mother remember?"

"Hey, that reminds me, it'll be so cool to have Vampires for nephews and nieces...right Harry?" grinned George rubbing his hands together conspiring already.

Harry didn't feel so sure, especially when he saw the look on George's face.

Nikita laughed "Will you guys relax? They're not even _born_ yet!"

"Well, you have to plan in advance for kids these days." said George conversationally. "Would you and Bill mind very much if we take the kids under our wings for the joke shop?"

"Er...don't agree to that!" warned Harry. "They can't be trusted, these two..."

"Don't worry Harry, I'm one step ahead of you." said Ron's voice from behind him. "Hey, you two may bully me in school but no nephews and nieces of mine are going to be testers, vampires or not!"

Fred sneered "Well, Ickle Ronniekins is getting brave!"

"Yeah. We'll see how brave he is in school."

"Hey, that's it you two, stop picking on him!" said Bill walking in, wearing a black shirt, jeans and black dragon skin combat boots.

Harry found it hard to believe a guy who looked like this was going to be a father, down to his silver neck chain, fang earrings and long hair.

He brought a silver goblet with some healing liquid in it "And by the way, you lot, why are you troubling my fiancée so early in the morning?"

He came over and handed the goblet over to her. Taking a long draught, she sighed in relief, feeling her pain disappear.

"Feeling any better, love?" he asked her gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She nodded and smiled up at him.

Harry was still getting used to this sudden change of events and suddenly embarrassed, he looked away.

Hermione and Ginny appeared giggling in the doorway soon after. Between gasps they said "Tonks is going to" _giggle_ _giggle_ "ask Remus to be her date to" _giggle giggle_ "to be her date to her family's Christmas eve tonight."

"Yeah..." muttered Ron looking at his brother and Harry's sister, still not quite believing they were getting married. "You two seem to be passing that love bug around."

It didn't help that he turned and looked straight at Hermione who blushed a bright vermillion under his gaze and immediately walked out saying something along the lines of 'Potions homework.'.

"Ron, you git, you scared her off!" said Fred, poking Ron in the ribs to make him yell out.

"Hey, you should take a hint on how to handle girls from Bill, I mean what other good is a brother whose getting married anyway?"

Bill was about to through a pillow at George, but instead was pulled back and kissed by his fiancée.

"Oh, he's good for plenty other things, let me tell you that." she said slyly.

The _ewwwws_ that followed after that sent everyone into splits.

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"Um Harry, who are you talking to?" asked Nikita as she stepped into his and Ron's room, fully dressed for Christmas in a green fitted sweater and a pair of freshly laundered jeans. On her head she wore a red woolen hat on which little green elves were dancing round and round.

"No one" said Harry darkly, giving the portrait of Phineas Nigellus a cold stare.

Ron sniggered as he looked up at the now empty portrait.

"Merry Christmas!!! I thought I'd give my gifts in person!" she jumped on Harry's bed and the springs creaked. She put her hand into her bag and pulled out a little gift that inflated when she put it on the floor.

It grew till about ten times its size and then stopped.

Harry leapt off his bed and tore some of the wrapping paper away. When he finally got to the present he began to guess what it was.

It was a book.

A book of tantric spells that could not be detected by ministry eyes.

"You know how the Dursleys always tell you that you can't use magic on them because you'd be expelled? Well, tantric spells can't be detected and can be used by underage wizards at anytime, any place. I'll teach you all I know."

Harry grinned. This was by far the best Christmas gift ever given to him. Giving her a hug he told her "I can't tell you how glad I am that you gave this to me."

"Don't mention it."

She chucked Ron's gift to him and he caught it, it felt slightly silky and, well more or less like cloth.

Opening it he gave a yelp.

"An Invisibility Cloak!!! THIS MUST HAVE COST A FORTUNE! Thanks!"

"No probs." she said with a grin wondering how

He immediately pulled it on and found that it was the right size too, Ron's ankles were no longer seen from under the cloak.

Hermione came running into the room and gave her an incredibly hard hug "Thank you, thank you thank you!!!"

"You're very welcome."

"What did you get Hermione?" asked Ron curiously.

"Time turner, my own one. Don't have to rely on the school's time turner anymore." she laughed and did a little very un Hermione like jig and bounced out of the room.

Nikita turned to Ron and asked "Where's your eldest brother?"

"Dunno, why? Do you need something?"

"Yup, but only he can give it to me." she said stretching.

Ron and Harry exchanged a disgusted look "Nikita, that's just gross!"

"Yeah, too much information!" agreed Ron with an expression that said 'clearly-grossed-out'

Nikita threw a couple of pillows at Ron and Harry.

"Get your minds outta the gutter, you stupid gits! He borrowed my favorite fang earrings!"

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Applause broke out in the church as Bill softly kissed Nikita's lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. William Arthur Weasley!" A small cheer came up from the audience and the bride and groom were the first in the car which had arrived for them.

They were headed out to Egypt for a few days just to sort things out. Then Nikita was coming back to school and Bill would be back at the order.

Since Nikita wasn't of age yet, they were taking a flight.

Harry stood watching the car disappear out of sight. Dumbledore had got out before Harry could speak to him again. Sirius was still grinning because of all the happy events. He gave away the bride that day. It was the first time he had done so.

But even though he was happy, without his sister whom he had known only for a short time, he felt...empty...

"Well. It happened." said Harry as he turned around and went back into the church...

"Of course, it happened Harry, it was meant to. You heard Dumbledore-" began Hermione.

"I know about that Hermione. I was just thinking that I might wake up and this would be some weird, highly complicated dream...." he stopped as he watched the adults apparate and the kids all of them walked over to the port key...

Hermione lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're all in this together Harry. And..." she hesitated.

"What Hermione?"

She looked at him directly in the eye.

"It's high time you forgive your father."

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

**Soft laughter echoed through a room where the fire roared, yet never heated the cold radiated from the people within the room.**

**"So...Dumbledore thinks that this girl child shall give birth to my destroyers, does he? And he thinks I shall allow him to succeed? He has finally lost his senses..."**

**A cold cold voice in an equally cold room resounded.**

**The creature with the slit snake like red eyes and the pale skin looked around at his supporters. Idly he stroked the head of his snake Nagini who had slithered herself and nested there.**

**"A vampire child...born of a Vampire mother..." he murmured interestedly. "I would have never suspected..."**

**A hooded young death eater spoke up, his face in the shadows, yet not quite hiding his naiveté.**

**"Sire, she is quite discreet about it. And more importantly, she had Dumbledore on her side."**

**Just the name Dumbledore had the desired effect on the room that would make Albus Dumbledore proud. Most of the death eaters squirmed and Voldemort turned to the boy with an ugly look on his face which many on the light side would place as fear.**

**"SILENCE FOOL!!! Do you not know when to speak and when not to?" shouted Lucius Malfoy grabbing the boy by his collar... But Voldemort waved his hand carelessly and Lucius quieted instantly.**

**"So...you know this girl?" he asked the boy in his cold voice. The boy fell to his knees and kissed the hem of the dark lords robes. **

**"Not well sir. But I have heard -"**

**"Well, you heard wrong." hissed Bellatrix Lestrange. "Lord, please continue."**

**But Voldemort had turned away from his followers and he was walking towards a clearing in the room. Removing his wand, he created a quick spell that rippled through the room and created an image much like a screen.**

**"Portus Windus."**

**The image of a young girl with Raven hair in Hogwarts, working on her parchment with a raven feather quill that was hardly as sleek and black as her hair. She had the eyes, the hair of her father, but the rest of her was clearly, her mother.**

**Even as he was disgusted that she was part vampire, and not purely witch or vampire, the man within the powerful wizard that was Voldemort was somewhat astounded by her beauty.**

**"Azmake Vampires... Interesting... I thought that species had been destroyed long ago. Four of them you say?"**

**He asked the kneeling death eater, the shadow who had provided him this information. "Yes, Lord."**

**He looked at the girl again.**

**"If her children are born, they will be impossible to destroy, for there has been no spell yet created that shall destroy Azmake Vampires."**

**A murmur arose from the death eaters, showing the slightest twinge of fear.**

**"There are only two ways to deal with this little...glitch, shall I call it?" Voldemort snapped and the image disappeared in a wisp on green smoke.**

**"Either she joins us. Or we destroy her."**

**A grim sound of assent resounded around the grey stone, dungeon like room.**

**"Lucius." he said thoughtfully.**

**"Sire?"**

**"You have a son in Hogwarts I believe?"**

**"Yes, Lord... I understand what he must do..." said Lucius quick to please his master.**

** He turned to the death eater still kneeling before him.**

**"Go now. I want you to keep an eye on the child. When the moment comes, we shall compel her to join us..." **

**The man got up and waited for the Dark Lord to complete his sentence. Voldemort laughed softly as he turned to the death eater and whispered.**

**"Dumbledore has been a fool to trust you, has he not, Severus?"**


	9. Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer:- 'Last Breath' belongs to Evanescence.

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me  
Can you feel me in your arms_

A kiss is so much more when it's within your lover's arms. Their mouths and bodies were entwined in passion beyond passion itself.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

Thoughts to end all thoughts, love to end all oaths of love. Their bodies slick with sweat, his arms around her, protecting her from hurting herself, or him...

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

Her teeth nipped at his lower lip and she dragged her tongue over his lower lip. He thrust harder, the sound of a high desert storm outside shielding his cries.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

Her whispers in his ear and her gentle caresses... God, just her touch... it was enough to make him wild...

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you her  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

Love....love....something neither he nor she had experienced before.  
  
_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black_

Don't fade away...don't let me go...I've waited all my life for you...I love you..._  
_   
_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

Joint cries echoed through the house into the winds outside... cries that resounded all around the vast desert... cries of a man and a woman deeply...so deeply in love...

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"Hey! Everyone! We're back!" yelled Bill and he tugged on the baggage and walked into Grimmauld place just in time to see his mother pop out of the kitchen and hit him hard on the head.

"Ow, MUM! What did I do?"

"I'll tell YOU what YOU DID! WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY, YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE! THE KNIGHT BUS WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND NOW!"

"OW, OW ,OW MUM! THE FLIGHT GOT DELAYED! MUGGLE TRANSPORT, REMEMBER!?!"

Molly immediately stopped hitting her oldest son when she saw her daughter in law come in. "Hello, dear. How was Egypt?"

Nikita blushed a brilliant red and cast a sideways glance at Bill who was grinning. They had christened every room in the house.

"It was...entertaining."

"That's nice to know dear, now please can you put the baggage outside? Bill is supposed to be taking you to Hogwarts by the night bus today."

Bill opened his mouth to argue about letting his wife go so early.

"_NO_ WILLIAM! You _HEARD_ Dumbledore! The girl has _school_!"

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Being back in school was a drone on session after what she had shared with Bill back at their new house in Egypt. She had told him that with four new members of the family on the way, his apartment wasn't enough. Her mom had left her a more than substantial fortune not only to complete her education but to live a happy, healthy life. Where Bill's income didn't help, hers sure as hell did.

She was happy despite all the blood and tears and pain... she had a family... she had a brother who she knew cared about her, a husband who loved her more than life itself and a godfather who was more like a father to her. And she was going to give birth to the four most beautiful children in the world. She knew it.

Harry was happy for her.

And for himself for that matter.

The connection that he felt with his sibling he felt with no one else and somehow... somehow, this same connection made him feel like he was getting to know his father better.

Even though he had still not quite forgiven his father... the feeling in his gut still reminded him that James perhaps never loved Lily at all, even though he knew that wasn't true.

Sitting on his bed he sighed. "Why, Dad, why?"

Prongs Junior... in a joke, Sirius had christened him Prongs Junior... but did he want that title any more?

"You do..." whispered a voice in the back of his head. "You know you do."

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Draco Malfoy watched closely as the pretty girl walked by into the potions class, her luscious body swaying in a way he found delectable._

_After all, he was a red blooded male._

_According to his father, he was meant to make her so furious that she would want to deal with him alone. Once she did try to deal with him alone, he was meant to cast a stunning charm carefully on her and they would bring her to the dark lord..._

_He sniggered._

_What would make this more fun was that she was Potter's sister._

_And a married woman. Married to a Weasley._

_Nikita Gill was going to learn what comes out of rejecting Draco Malfoy._

_Potions class was over, and Draco slipped away into an empty chamber next to Snape's dungeon, knowing that Snape had called Nikita away to discuss her next detention._

_"So Hermione, what do you want to do in Hogsmeade this evening?" he heard Potter's voice._

_"Oh, Nikita and I wanted to get some new sweaters, I guess we'll be meeting you guys in the three broomsticks later."_

_Oh, no...Nikita was not going to be going to Hogsmeade today Granger...she is going to be with me._

_He heard a mumble that was unmistakably her and footsteps moving out of the dungeon. Quickly he pulled on his hood and reached out into the dungeon hallway._

_He grabbed her waist from behind and covering her mouth, he pulled her into the chamber._

_"You scream, I'll make your life hell."_

_Pushing her against the wall he removed his hood with one hand._

_"Draco Malfoy." she whispered. "Let me go or I will kill you!"_

_He laughed and viciously pressed his lips to hers, prising apart her firmly pressed lips with his tongue. She kicked him hard in his shins but he didn't seem to even feel it._

_"Keep your hands off me you-"_

_Instead he pushed her harder and let one of his hands roam over her body, letting it slide through the front of her robes._

_When he came up to breath, her anger was so visible that she was shaking._

_"What? Are you going to scream for your brother now?"_

_She shook her head and spat "I'm going to make you regret the moment you got this perverted idea in your head."_

_Without waiting for him to say a word, she gave a sudden hiss and Draco watched in shock as her features grew more crystalline and dangerously beautiful....her hazel eyes had a light of undead and her mouth sprouted long fangs that were possessed..._

_possessed..._

_He stepped back in horror..._

_"Possessed of a vampire..." she completed his thought for him, licking her lips hungrily and eyeing the nape of his neck that was bare. _

_"You want to play? Let's play..."_

_Malfoy was off like a shot, cursing his father for not telling him that the girl was a feeding vampire herself!_

_ ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"You're kidding!" squeaked Ginny. "He tried WHAT on you?"

"He tried to do me. In the chamber next to the dungeons." said Nikita matter of factly. She had crossed her long legs and was sitting with Ginny on her dorm bed drinking hot cocoa. "I was about this close to biting him."

She sighed in regret, in an attempt to make Ginny laugh but Ginny didn't laugh. She fumed and turned her wand round and round in her hands. "Bill will kill him."

Nikita grinned idly "Do you know that just rhymed?"

"Fine. My Eldest brother will destroy that... _asshole_ for trying to _rape_ his wife! ANY _BETTER_?!"

Nikita sat up, her eyes flashing. "Look, you're being stupid. The important thing is that he didn't. He couldn't because he was afraid of me."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "I can't see the logic behind this. Why did he choose to do this now? Why now?!"

_She has a point. Why did he choose now? Probably because I was alone in Snape's potions class. I was the last one to come out... But how come Snape asked me to stay after class after all this time -_

"Oh sweet Jesus Christ...Oh Christ..." her eyes widened as realization hit her.

Ginny's head snapped up.

"What?"

Nikita jumped off the bed.

"Get up!!!"

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"Nikita, are you absolutely absurdly _mad_?! Spying on _ Snape_?!" Ginny hissed at her as they sneaked quietly through the dungeons.

"Don't worry, even I don't want my only sister in law dead." said Nikita, distractedly.

It was almost dinner time and the dungeons had no lessons and were therefore, off limits.

Especially Snape's Chambers.

Silent murmurs were coming from the far side of the torch lit corridor that were Snape's rooms. Murmurs that Nikita felt sure were clues. There were two people in the room.

When they reached, Nikita gently pressed her palms on the already ajar door just pushing it far enough to listen...

"...he never told me she still fed!" that was unmistakably Malfoy's voice.

"You stupid little fool. She was just scaring you, I _know_ for a fact that she doesn't feed anymore." That was Snape. Ginny gave her a little nudge and she put her finger to her lips as Ginny gave her a questioning look.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was THERE! I heard them TALKING! I have been spying on the Order ever since it began. God, boy, you infuriate me."

Ginny and Nikita stared at each other in horror. Ron had been right all along. Snape was trying to get the entire Order killed!

"But, Professor! Why on earth would she -"

"Draco, she was bluffing. Your father was right. You have failed as usual."

Malfoy's brooding voice asked sulkily "So what do we do now?"

A thoughtful voice that spoke quietly "WE won't do anything. Now everything that has to be done will be done by the dark lord himself."

_ '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

"Professor! PROFESSOR!!!"

Minerva McGonagall stopped walking to the great hall as she heard two girls shrieking loudly. She turned and saw the small red head and the tall brunette running from a distance.

"Ginny Weasley, Nikita Gill, you will stop running THIS MINUTE!"

The girls skidded to a halt panting and puffing.

"Nikita, need I remind you that this is STRICTLY PROHIBITED in your condition?" said McGonagall with a reproachful look that clearly something Mrs. Weasley had taught her over the holidays.

"I must talk to Professor Dumbledore! Something terrible has happened!"

McGonagall brought the girls to her office and soundproofing the door she said "Go on."

Nikita began to talk... and when she finished she looked over at the older woman.

McGonagall was in a state of shock.

"You're...you're absolutely right child! I believe Severus is double crossing us!"

"I'm glad you believe me Professor, now can we tell Professor Dumbledore?"

McGonagall closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, child. Potter's Defense Association for Dumbledore was discovered. Professor Dumbledore is no longer in Hogwarts."


End file.
